A Fair Price
by DhampyrX2
Summary: Here's my little catharsis for the end of the sixth book. HBP SPOILERS, ONESHOT...or prologue. It's up to the reviews I get.


Title: A Fair Price

Author: DhampyrX2

Genre: X-over w/ Fullmetal Alchemist

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe

Summary: As many have, I have a hard time reconciling what Snape did at the end of HBP. It just doesn't fit with either Dumbledore's supposed tactical genius, or the fact that I don't like purely black and white interpretations of human characters. Snape was always mean, therefore he must be evil just sticks in my proverbial craw. So, as many others have, I'm correcting this before the rightful author can. Of course, me being me, I have to do it with a strange crossover.

Timeframe: After Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

* * *

_Damn that old fool and his machinations. What good was my survival to continue to spy with better results if nobody within the Order will trust what I bring them? _Severus Snape asked himself angrily as he waited in the rain for his contact to meet him. A contact that even with knowing what had transpired, and what Severus was ordered to do, was still reluctant to meet with him.

"If it comes down to it, Severus, save yourself and the boys over me. The poison already has a hold on me, and you are more important to the Order than I. After all, Harry or Minerva could lead in my stead, but only you can get close enough to Tom to subvert him from within. Have faith lad," Snape mocked aloud under his breath.

"'E sure did have a way with words, didn' he?" a voice saucily inquired from behind the supposed loyal Death Eater.

"He was as irritating in death as he was in life," Snape shot back hotly even as he failed to react to the sudden sound beyond a slow glance back. "Nymphadora," he said by way of greeting.

"Wotcher, Sev. How's my favorite godfather doing?" the young metamorphmagus Nymphadora Tonks asked, even as her eyes showed a sorrow her words tried to conceal.

"I am both your only godfather, and I am going nearly mad trying to shield your cousin and fellow godchild of mine from within the very viper's pit that is my so called master's cadre," he retorted.

"Well we all have our burdens to carry. The Order isn't exactly going well without Albus there to help either. I think as many of them were hurt from your 'betrayal' as were by his death. Remus and Hermione both have trouble processing it. They both had faith in you," Tonks replied sadly.

"Hmph. I hope you had enough sense to tell that far too old for you werewolf nothing about my true allegiance? Their reassurance isn't worth the whole mess coming totally for naught. You know Voldemort has ears in the Order still," Snape shot back irritably.

"You leave Remus out of this! Besides, I didn't say anything. They wouldn't believe me with the stuff Harry's spoutin' off about anyway," she sniffed in reply.

After a pause Snape asked, "How bad is it?"

"I'm beginning to doubt we can win without him leading us, Sev. We're losing more of them every day," Tonks responded.

"I warned him this would happen, you know. That it would crumble without him. Damn self righteous Gryffindor refused to hear it. Now matters are worse." Severus replied with a far off gaze.

"Well, it's too late to change it now. You know there's no way back from death. Albus has his last great adventure." tonks replied.

"...not necessarily." Severus responded after a pause.

"Severus?" Tonks inquired. She thought about his words for a few moments before she perked up with an offended "NO! You can't seriously be considering..."

"**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.** All that it would require is the conviction to pay the price," Snape replied evenly, his voice falling into 'lecture mode' unconsciously.

"That ignores the facts Alchemy in general is illegal and that human transmutation is forbidden by Alchemy's Second Law. Didn't your great grandfather's trails and tribulations teach you anything? Even giving your life wouldn't be enough." the young woman snapped.

Snape snorted derisively as he replied, "I'm already under a nearly automatic death sentence for killing Albus if I'm ever caught. Assuming the Ministry doesn't dig up a Dementor to kiss me to go along with it. This would at least cause something worthwhile to come from it."

"What does that have to do with?" Tonks began to ask.

"That's the rest of the price. The reason even great uncle Alphonse couldn't do a resurrection. You need an equal exchange. One life for one life...one soul for one soul. It took years of secretly studying Dementors to figure it out. It can be done. You just have to make the full sacrifice," Snape responded with the unchained passion that he usually reserved for potions.

"Sev, that's madness. Sacrificing your _soul _to bring him back. He would never want that. Please tell me this is just a sick joke. I mean...what about Draco? What would he do without you? You're his only chance for redemption and survival," Nymphadora pleaded.

"And Albus is our only chance to win this war. Prophecies are tricky things that can be thwarted. I've never believed it was Potter alone that could slay Voldemort. But I do know the Dark Lord feared Albus. What better way to strike at the foolish lizard, and teach the brat to look beyond the surface that to bring Albus back? I'm sorry 'Dora, but it's the only way. You know it as well as I do." Severus replied.

"I won't let you! I...I'll...I'll take you to the Order and show them the pensieve Albus left in case it all went to seed to prove your loyalty. I won't let you do something this reckless" the Auror snapped as she raised her wand.

She never ever saw the Expellimarus being cast that tore that same wand from her hand and knocked her on her rear.

"I'm sorry 'Dora. But it has to be done. If it fails, the instructions on how to deal with my belongings will be arriving with Draco in the next few days. You'll have to protect him now. Goodbye, Miss Tonks," Snape intoned as he faded in the rainy night before her very eyes.

END


End file.
